Calypso Vs the World chapter one
by joecool12343
Summary: This Book tells about the story of Calypso After she is saved by Leo Valdez from Ogygya.


Calypso VS the World.

Hey Leo here. If you read the autobiographies that Percy and Annabeth wrote for rick to tell the world about their adventures and the adventures of team Leo on the Argo two. Well I guess they never really liked to be called Team Leo but we will stick with it because it's my ship. Ok back on topic, I decided to write an auto biography about what happened to Calypso and me after the Battle of Camp half blood. I couldn't reach rick because he was doing something like going to different cities and answering questions about the books he wrote based on our adventures. So I decided to get this one out there on my own. Now onto the story. Ok first things first Calypso wanted to visit her old home in Pompeii.

Capter 1 realization.

As we were flying away from ogygya Calypso was naming of all the places she wanted to visit once we got to the mainland. "Well which one do you want to visit first sunshine?" she had to think for a second. "My old home in Pompeii." I shifted nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't think that is a good Idea." I took a deep breath. "There is something you need to know." She put her hand on my shoulder "what is it Leo?" I looked back at her. "Its best I tell you over a hot glass of Cocoa." I could tell she didn't want to drop the subject but I didn't want her hearing about what happened at Pompeii while she was gone and falling off Festus from grief.

Once we got to the mainland in America I looked for the coffee shop my mom and I used to go to all the time before we went to the workshop. "I have the perfect place for us to go to." Calypso wasn't listening she was to busy getting over the culture shock of going from her little island where the most advanced technology there was a weaving board to Houston Texas. It probably would have been way worst if I took her strait to the big apple but she was looking at the sky scrapers like they would fall on us any second. "So how is the modern world so far?" she looked away from the skyline and her face got serious. "It's like Aliens invaded. I don't like it." I chuckled a little. "You'll get used to it." The coffee shop came into view. "And there's our stop." We went inside. O ordered a regular hot chocolate and got her a dark chocolate hot chocolate. "Why did you get me a dark chocolate Drink?" I winked "trust me you'll like it." She took a sip and suddenly her eye's widened "this is amazing!" I leaned back "see I told you, you would like it. I leaned forward. She put the cup down "tell me what happened to Pompeii." I shifted "are you Sure you want to know yet? You won't like the answer." She nodded. I admired how brave she was knowing that the news I was about to give her would be hard for her to hear. "OK you know how there is a volcano next to the city?" she nodded. I took a shaky breath and continued telling her the whole story. In the end she started crying for the city. I grabbed her shoulder and tried to comfort her but she shook me off. "You know it's not the fact that I lost the people I loved. It's the way they went that upsets me. If Hephaestus didn't have one of his forges there that never would have happened." I stood up. "I have an idea let's go to my old work shop." She nodded. We caught a cab to get to the workshop. And the driver raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean the workshop that burnt down?" I leaned forward. "Wait you mean you never heard of the workshop fire?" he shook his head. "No sir I have lived here for 30 years and I have never heard of one. But there is a famous workshop downtown." At this point it was way too confusing. "OK take me there." "Yes sir" when we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the workshop I remembered from when I still lived there. I paid the cab driver and we got out. Calypso started to walk towards the building but I grabbed her arm. "I don't thinks it's a good Idea to go in just yet." "Why not you heard the man. This place didn't burn down. It was probably a rumor you heard." I shook my head "I was in the fire when it burned down." she looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry." I cleared my throat " we better scout around before we go in." a woman walked out of the shop and stopped suddenly when she saw me, her eyes got as big as golf balls and she ran back inside. "Well so much for scouting around." We went inside to find her. When we got in the building everything was as I remembered it. And the lady was standing behind the desk but she acted like she hadn't seen us before. "Welcome how can I help you?" I walked up to the counter "I am here to see MS Valdez." "Yes sir I will call her in. what is your name?" "Leo-Leo Valdez" she looked at me funny. "You mean the boy who ran away?" I took a step back in confusion. "No I didn't run away this place burned down and my mom was killed in the fire and I was sent away." She had a look of pity on her face. "I'm sorry but this place never burned down and MS Valdez is still here." Just then she walked through the door. "Sorry for keeping you so long marge I had to-"she saw me and broke out in tears and ran up to hug me but I backed away. She stopped with a sad expression on her face then it went slack. "You can go home early marge I'll close up the shop." The lady behind the counter just nodded and walked out. My mom looked back at me and Calypso. "Come with me I obviously have some explaining to do." "yea no kidding mom first I see you die then I get sent away for the rest of my life then I find out I'm a demigod and I find out just now your actually alive. Yea you do have some explaining to do." Calypso grabbed my shoulder and I felt all the anger leaving my body. "Leo don't be so hard on her. I bet it was just as hard for her to keep it a secret as it is for you finding out." "No its ok" said my mom "he has the right to be mad at me. Anyways let's sit down and we can talk about it." We walked over to the table and she got us some cokes. "So tell me what have you done for the past years?" I opened my soda "well after you "died" I was sent to many different foster homes then to this wilderness school where on a field trip I was picked up by other demigods and taken to camp half-blood where I learned I was a demigod and that the world was going to end because of some giants so I built a giant ship to take a handful of demigods to save the world and then I died and took a special life potion and finally saved Calypso here and found you. The end" I took a sip of my cola. And my mom just leaned back in her chair. "I am sorry you had it rough your first few years but it sounds like you met some pretty amazing people on the way and I am proud of you for saving the world and it looks like you got yourself a girl friend." She winked at me. "Don't change the subject I want to hear what happened the night of the fire." She sighed and leaned forward. "OK when the building caught fire I went looking for you but I couldn't get to you, the door was locked but then I heard a soothing voice saying that you would be fine that you had the Vulcan's blessing and that she would protect me from the fire but I would have to give you up as family." Calypso shook her head. "The exchange of Hestia. She protects you from fire but you have to lose something in return." "Ok then how did the shop come back and why doesn't anybody remember the fire here?" my mom set her coke down. "That is where it gets complicated. I was able to find a book in the rubble that the voice told me to find and after a month I used it to erase the memories and all the evidence that the fire ever happened except from myself and you. I then had the building rebuilt exactly the way I wanted it built." I slammed my fist on the table. "So you altered people's memories?" "Yes but it was for a good cause. To protect you" "I don't need any protection from you. I have my friends at camp half-blood to help me." I got up and stormed off into the workshop and I hid in the spot that I usually went to where no one could find me when I was upset. The boiler room. After a while Calypso appeared at the entrance. "You know grease pot it's not exactly well hidden here." I tried not to smile "shut up sunshine your killing my anger." She laughed. I felt bad because I forgot she was going through hard times herself, she just figured out everybody she cared for had died in the eruption of a volcano. "You really shouldn't be so hard on her she was just trying to help even though it was sick and twisted. She was being controlled by a goddess." I crossed my arms "you are really making it hard for me to be mad you know." She smiled "yea I know. That's what I'm here for." I got up. "Well I guess while we are here it is a good place to fix Festus." She nodded. When we got back to the lobby my mom was gone but there was a note on the table that read. "If you want to see your mother, Leo Valdez you will bring the book to clear lake park on the pier. I looked at calypso. "She has been kidnapped and they want the sublime book."


End file.
